Mayoría gana
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Porque mayoría siempre va a ganar. Lily apoya la democracia pero por un segundo egoísta de su vida, deja de hacerlo, justo en ese momento en donde sabe que las fujoshis ganaron y ella debe callar a su corazón y llorar en la penumbra. [AU ONE SHOT][HongIce/ unilateral IceLiech]


**Yoo con un nuevo one shot de hetalia, espero sinceramente que sea de agrado. Por cierto, este one shot NO pretende ofender a nadie y menos a las fujoshis, luego vean las notas de autora. Debo admitiri que amo el IceLiech y no me gusta el HongIce, pero en fiiin~, de poquito en poquito se llena el saquito :3 y llenare este fandom con IceLiech y HongTai muajajajjaja~ :3**

Seychelles: Victoria

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: School AU/Amor unilateral.**

* * *

 **Mayoría manda**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **.**  
 **.**

Lily apoya la democracia. Su hermano mayor siempre le había dicho que la democracia es un paso importante en la historia de la humanidad y que hay que practicarla en la vida diaria. Lily obedece a Vash, porque es su querido y maravilloso hermano mayor, porque la democracia logró grandes hazañas en la sociedad. Que todos votan pero al final la mayoría va a vencer, por ser el voto popular a fin de cuentas y de ese modo, las cosas se moverán de acuerdo al voto mayoritario y _popular._

Lily sabe que el voto de minoría dejará de ser apoyado por la gente y no queda más que callar hasta que todo se desvanezca.

Si los sentimientos fuesen así, las cosas serían más simples para ella.

Lily Zwingli jamás ha sentido molestia por nadie, es más, muy pocas veces su corazón se llenaba de molestia; sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, se siente con ganas de escapar del mundo, de la escuela, de su clase. Sus días dulces en la preparatoria se han vuelto cada vez más grises. Los días soleados se convirtieron en lluviosos pesares. Los gritos de sus compañeras le parecen fastidiosos, no como antes, cuando se reía encantada de las locuras de Elizabetha y Mei.

Ya no más risas, claro, las auténticas.

Quiere seguir sonriendo, quiere volver a reír como lo hacía antes. Quiere soltar carcajadas como las de Alfred o de Victoria; nunca antes lo había hecho pero ahora más que nada lo deseaba.

Necesitaba ser feliz como antes. Y no fingir sonrisas que se notaban falsas hasta saturno. No obstante, le cuesta ser feliz, ¿Y como serlo si todos los días le recuerdan la razón de su tristeza?. Cada hora de cada maldito día en el Instituto.

Esas risas y ataques fanáticos de felicidad que eran cortesía de Elizabetha y Mei, los comentarios de varios alumnos, incluso palabras de sus compañeros de clase y sus ganas de molestar. Cada vez que todos apoyan a la feliz _pareja._

Si...pareja. Lily sufría algo que se conoce comúnmente como « _amor NO correspondido»_ , y la cereza del pastel era que ese «amor» era su « _ **primer**_ _amor»._ Nada más y nada menos que un corazón inmaduro y pequeñito siendo herido por primera vez, aunque nadie de diera cuenta, por que ella callaba mientras todos celebraban a la nueva pareja de su salón.

Las chicas saltaban de alegría y los chicos hacían bromas sin necesidad de molestar en serio. Algunos silbidos, apoyo y risas.. Oh, y rubores por parte del par de enamorados.

¿Y Lily?..Ella sólo sonríe aparentando bienestar cuando llora en el interior. Mientras todos celebran e incitan, ella se levanta y se dirige sutilmente al baño y se encierra ahí hasta saber que esta lo suficientemente serena como para salir y mentalizar que es una chica fuerte cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Al volver, respira profundamente y parpadea un poco, deseando que las cosas se hayan detenido al menos un poco. Sus amigos le preguntan si se encuentra bien y ella les miente. Joder..se nota cuando miente. Natalia lo sabe. Victoria lo sabe. Alfred lo sabe. Matthew lo sabe.

No quiere decirles, ya que para variar, ellos también lo saben.

Estaba profundamente enamorada por primera vez, de un muchacho tan opuesto a ella que hasta resultaba imposible. Emil Steilsson. Alumno de su clase y amigo suyo, o tal vez ya no lo eran. Ellos dos empezaron siendo amigos por un trabajo compartido y poco a poco, él se fue incluyendo en el grupo amistoso de la germana y sin darse cuenta, cayó en el amor.

En un inicio fue hermoso. Sentía su corazón acelerarse con cada palabra, con una mirada o esas sonrisas discretas que a veces le dedicaba o quizá, sería de que su inocente mente de niña creaba escenarios románticos e idealizaba algo lindo para ambos. Aún recuerda que Victoria la incitaba a invitarlo a salir o esas veces en las que Alfred hablaba en voz alta y su gemelo le tapaba la boca para que el islandés no escuchase nada. A veces piensa en las tardes de camino a casa y que Vash le preguntaba la causa de su felicidad y si se encontraba bien, la rubia sonreía y le aseguraba estar más que feliz.

Ahora le preguntaba casi lo mismo, excepto por que señalaba su decaído estado de ánimo. Y la menor de la familia respondía que estaba bien.

Cuando Emil y Li Xiao hicieron oficial su relación, Lily sintió desmoronarse desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ya sabía que muchas chicas los emparejaban y los insinuaban, sin embargo, jamás creyó que sería algo real.

Esa mañana, cuando los nórdicos hermanos de Emil fueron a felicitarlo de manera escandalosa o a las chicas celebrando como si hubiesen ganado el premio Nobel, sintió tanta presión en el pecho que tuvo que salir de allí.

Corrió y corrió. Rememora ese momento en el que al correr, cayó y se rasguño las rodillas. Escuchó los gritos de _Tori_ y los veloces pasos de Natalia; ellas si habían notado la huida que nadie lo hizo.

Lloró, y les pidió que la dejaran sola en un rincón secreto del jardín más lejano del Instituto, ese al que sólo iban los solitarios. Se escondió detrás de los arbustos y se abrazó así misma. Ese día, Victoria la abrazó con fuerza y Natalia la alejó de toda clase de acontecimiento o disturbio que tuviese que ver con la relación entre el albino y el asiático. Nadie en el grupo habló del tema esa mañana ni en todo el día.

Desde ahí se hartó de la escuela y tenía razones para ello. Sobre todo por la linda relación de Emil y el apoyo de todo el bachillerato. Todo el apoyo que recibía Li, mientras que ella sentía que le lanzaban piedras a su herido corazón, pero no hablaba. Nunca dijo nada pese a las ganas salvajes de llorar en frente de todos y rogar por piedad, por que dejasen el tema y no lo sigan repitiendo.

Ya no tiene ganas de seguir yendo a clases. Lily bajó sus calificaciones y se quedaba dormida en las lecciones. En su casa, ya no comía y se quedaba encerrada en su habitación.

Vash se extrañaba demasiado y no tarda en preguntarle, sin embargo, ella responde falsamente. Ahora que su hermano tiene entrenamiento en el equipo de Basquet, tiene tiempo para llorar a solas en la casa, sin tener que ocultarse bajo las sábanas, imaginándose lo tortuoso de su semana.

No hará nada. Por más que sus resultados académicos bajasen o que en clase de gimnasia se desmayé debido a mala alimentación y poca disposición. Alfred y Victoria la abrazan, Natalia se queda a su lado y Matthew le acaricia la cabecita. Lily intenta no llorar.

Ve a Emil a lo lejos. Claro, él no la va a mirar nunca más. La rubia entiende muy bien la situación, A Emil le gusta Li y es correspondido, ella no tiene nada que hacer a menos que quiera enfrentarse a un séquito enfurecido.

Con un poco de valor, le sonríe con tristeza y alza la mano en forma de saludo. No. Él no la verá.

—¿Lily?— la voz de su hermano mayor le hace mover bruscamente hasta darse cuenta que estaba parada en medio del patio de deportes.

Parpadea confusa hasta saber que solo acompañaba a Vash a sus prácticas de basquet para distraerse de todo.

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunta el chico, ajustando su mochila a la espalda. La menor mira hacia atrás, esperando _verlo._

 _Nada. Él se fue._

Su corazón siente sufrimiento pero se niega a sufrir otra vez.

—Si, _Bruder_ —asiente y sujeta la mano del suizo.

Lily sabe que su papel en esa historia era casi igual a un voto de minoría, nada tenía que hacer y su labor era desvanecerse. Las chicas celebran y los muchachos felicitan. La mayoría gana y los sentimientos de la jovencita debían desvanecerse.

* * *

 **Jheehehehe soy cruela debil, bueh~, este one shot esta basado parcialmente en la canción: "When there was me and you" de High School Musical.**

 **ahora las aclaraciones, este fic no contiene hostagación contra las fujoshi's o algo parecido. Es solo que me sentiría mas si una de las hetalia character se enamoraran de uno de los chicos y que estos sean gays y Eli y los demas los apoyaran a ellos y la pobre quede con el corazón en la mano. Seeh~, es triste pero cierto, aunque claramente, no tengo nada en contra. Por cierto, ¿Cual es el apellido de Seychelles?, me gustaría saber hehehehe. Quería hacer esto un long fic pero meeh~ creo que asi queda bien, ¿ustedes que opinan?**

 **Lamento mucho los felling's y por mi pobrecita Lily, al verla asi me dan ganas de darle un abrazo-**

 **¿review's? ;3**

Atte: Takeshi Maki


End file.
